


Opposites (Minecraft)

by AlternateMew



Series: 4F - Flash Fan Fiction Friday [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 4F, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herobrine has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites (Minecraft)

Journal entry 11

I know you're out there, Steve. I know you're the blue-eyed Miner that chased me that day. I hope you find this.

I am not who you think I am. No, actually that's a lie. I am Herobrine. Of course, there is only one Herobrine, right? Just like there is only one Steve.

You see me as hostile? What have I done? I strip the leaves off trees, searching for apples. You take down the whole thing. I make small pyramids underwater. You build giant mansions. I make narrow mines underground, just the right size to temporarily hide from hostiles. You mine out massive mazes.

No, that is not what you fear. You fear I will kill you. You pursued me once, but now you flee in terror at the sight of me. You know what, Steve?

So do I.

There is another Herobrine, and he's out to kill every other Miner he sees. He wants only destruction. I used to be as ambitious as you. But I escaped His wrath with my life, and now all I can do is entertain myself with small, hidden structures, keeping the land around me nearly untouched. I'm hiding.

He knows you are here. It's impossible not to. And He will try to kill you.

But he's already succeeded, hasn't he?

I can feel it; His frustration at your ability to live. You are immortal, aren't you, Steve? Whenever you die, you are reborn instantly, all knowledge and memory in tact. He hates that. HATES that!

No matter how many times he kills you, you can not truly die. But something terrible must happen to you, because still you flee. This is His victory. He knows you fear him, and has turned scaring and killing you into a game. “Only God can help you now”. That's what you think when you see him, isn't it?

 

We still meet, now and then. I occasionally watch you from the fog, or come face-to face with you when you mine into one of my shelters. I wish I could say that's how you know it's me and not Him, but he's taken to hiding like that on purpose to mess with you.

So all I can say is this: If He tries to kill you first, kill him back.

Steve, Only God can help us now. So what are you scared of? Help us. I can only hope that you find this before Him.


End file.
